


Just a Moment

by ravensblades



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensblades/pseuds/ravensblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole bunch of little moments, not necessarily in any order because I used those special parts to make my robot girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skin

     Glinda paused for a moment in her morning routine, her eyes caught on a flash of green in the mirror. She had, did, hate this… woman she had been stuck with, if that was what you could call such a beastly creature. In the weeks since classes had started they had developed an easy arrangement of simply not acknowledging each other's presence, pretending for all the world like there was no other person in the room. On her side of the room, Elphaba was changing from her nightgown into today's frock, plain black as always. Standing, naked as they day she was born, Elphaba covered every inch of her skin in protective salve before reaching for her dress off the back of her chair. There was a sort of practiced poetry, Glinda found, to the efficiency of the application. It wasn't until Elphaba slipped the frock over her head and caught Glinda's eye in her mirror with a scowl that Glinda even realized she had stopped brushing her hair. Glinda immediately averted her eyes.

     The sight of Elphaba's smooth back and strong hands would come back to her throughout the day, much to Glinda's bewilderment.


	2. Heat

     Elphaba settled herself deliberately next to and behind Glinda. Just because the pink monstrosity had somehow convinced Elphaba to join her and her vapid friends at late night tea, did not mean she was comfortable with the company. Elphaba couldn't tell if Glinda made note of her choice, but something about the other woman's posture, the way she kept Elphaba just but barely in her vision, that made Elphaba think that maybe this ousting from her self-imposed exile had a tone that she hadn't quite grasped. As Shenshen and Pfannee settled into their usual chatter, Glinda began to serve the tea, in small cups suitable for the delicate hands of young ladies. What Elphaba wouldn't give for a proper mug she could warm cold fingers around.

     Elphaba watched, silently entranced, as Glinda lifted a full cup, only realizing as it reached half way that it was being passed to her. Elphaba was almost absent as she watched her fingers touch Glinda's, happy for her bizarre pigmentation and the low lights as touch brought unbidden color to her cheeks. What in Oz? Elphaba pulled her cup tight to her chest, surreptitiously searching Glinda's face for any sign of reaction. Was that little twitch a response? There was no way of knowing, and Glinda turned her face away to serve the other girls before Elphaba could try to glean more from her expression.

     Elphaba was careful not to let herself touch Glinda again that night.


	3. Dress

     Glinda had insisted that Elphaba allow her to purchase one dress, in Elphaba's customary black of course. She had made some argument about Elphaba always tagging along with her and her friends and always looking so shabby. It would be more accurate to say that Glinda had caught a glimpse of beauty in this woman of extraordinary bad attitude, a beauty that Glinda's passion for fashion, and maybe a glimmer of something else, saw as a challenge, itching to reveal it. Glinda had found herself sneaking looks at Elphaba in the mirror in the mornings, telling herself she was trying to guess the other woman's measurements. The day before, Glinda had finally given up trying to operate secretly and basically dragged Elphaba to a local seamstress. Measurements had been taken, and the dress was delivered in humble brown paper that Glinda had to control herself not to rip open. As Elphaba slipped out of her frock and started pulling on the new dress, Glinda watched unabashedly for the first time, excited and almost hungry to see the modification wrought on her otherwise insufferable roommate.

      "Glinda, if you would be so kind as to assist with this god-awful contraption?" Elphaba said, frustration creeping into her voice. Their eyes met in Elphaba's mirror and Glinda could see that much of the dress' closure fell where the larger woman's hands could not meet. As Glinda stood to oblige her, her eyes were drawn to the long thin v of soft green framed by charcoal grey, athletic flesh framed by the gentle cling of sueded silk. As she fastened each clasp, Glinda allowed herself the liberty of touching that skin, green as it was. For no particular reason, she had expected it to be cold, or somehow slimy.

     It was not.

     "There, last one." For a moment as she finished the last hook, leaning perhaps closer than propriety called for, Glinda thought she saw goosebumps on Elphaba's exposed arms, but the other woman stepped away before Glinda could get more than a glimpse. Something about the gentler grey-black, or maybe just the soft texture, did things for the sternness of Elphaba's features, the vividness of her skin. The only thought, unbidden, that flew through Glinda's mind as Elphaba stood before her was ' _That is what beautiful strength looks like.'_


	4. Gold

     For the second time in as many weeks, Elphaba's skin had responded of its own accord to Glinda's touch. She had managed, quite easily, to avoid contact with the other woman through classes, two more teas, and the one 'shopping' trip the day before. She pulled herself away from the light touch and whisper of breath adding to the warmth at her back, again grateful that her complexion would make the heat less obvious on her face. When she had composed herself enough to look for Glinda's reaction, she saw something in her expression she had never seen before. In the glass of Glinda's mirror Elphaba caught sight of her own reflection, and didn't recognize the woman there. Her father had always felt that colors and fabrics like the charcoal-black sueded silk number she was currently wearing were a hallmark of the pleasure faith. Elphaba had simply always preferred functional and durable to delicate and gaudy. Now Elphaba knew that aversion had been a mistake.

     Glinda pulled a necklace out of one of her bureau drawers, a costume jewelry piece consisting of thick gold wire wrapped around a semi-polished stone, and gestured to put it on. Still struck by her reflection, Elphaba nodded, allowing Glinda to fix the necklace on her. Again she felt the warmth at her back, a whisper of breath as nimble fingers fastened the latch. Those fingers slid off Elphaba's shoulders, smoothing down the half-sleeves. It was a casual touch. Innocent. So why did every inch of Elphaba's body break out in goosebumps? The gold and green of the necklace completed the look, drawing all of the desperate colors and textures together to great effect. The woman looking back at Elphaba was no less strong or determined, just smoother, more collected. The prestige of her parentage was obvious. This woman would have had never have had the level of difficulty Elphaba did with her classmates. In Glinda's mirror they stood reflected, classic beauty peeking around this strange beauty in the glass.

      Still goosebumps. It must be freezing in here.

      "As delightful as this heap of silk is, it is not exactly designed for the cool air of this dormitory. Help me change back into something I won't catch cold in?" This wasn't her. This was Glinda's territory and she suddenly wanted nothing but sweaters and long skirts.


End file.
